dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Griffin
Brian Griffin was once a great, and powerful Jedi, and a good ally to our heroes. But now he has transformed into Darth Manacore. Backstory Brian was at first a young Padawan Learner of Jedi Master Gruff who was dispatched to Maretonia to work out negotiations with The Trade Federation, only to later have to escape their ship without being killed by droids, where Brian, Gruff, escape a battleship. Where they snuck onboard the droid ships where they help from a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks, where they travel to the planet's core and rescue the Duke and Duchess. And they meet Eevee and his siblings after their ship was damaged. Where Gruff had their help to raise fundings to repair their ship, but had a brief duel with a Sith Apprentice, Savage Opress. But they made it to Corusant where Gruff shared about the Pokemon through midiclorians. The council were unsure of having the Pokemon trained as Jedi as Gruff protests them. As he offered to take the Pokemon as his Padawans, but was denied as he still had Brian as his Padawan. But then the Duke and Duchess decided to go back to Maretonia to solve their conflict with The Viceroy themselves, as Gruff, Brian, and the Pokemon went with them. Then when they went into the palace, Brian and Gruff engaged Savage Opress in a duel, Gruff was killed, but Brian defeated Savage by splitting him in half. Where Brian promised the dying Jedi Master he would train Eevee and his siblings as Jedi. Then, Brian makes friends with the riders. And had a change of heart with dragons after they've attacked Quahog, his home. And he had saved Equestria many times. When battling Tirek and Jafar. Even helping Sharon bringing Barret Barricade back to life. But soon, he grows really dark when his old enemy: Savage Opress returns from the grave, and plans to end Brian's life. But Brian soon beats him up like crazy, by breaking both his arms and legs, leaving him defenseless. And he was about to kill him, when he was stopped by T.C. and Hugs (who were in their pony forms). Brian collapses to the floor in tears where he talks about the things that happened to him when Savage killed Gruff, and what his home was like when the dragons attacked, as he suffers a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder-triggered breakdown. Then years after the the Battle for Berk and Equestria, Brian later admitted to have a little jealousy over the Riders, and felt Left out. (despite the fact he once defeated Tirek, killed Jafar, ext). Then one night he had a nightmare where Sylveon and the kids were in deep pain, in which he talked to Zecora about it. Then, the riders offered to help him with his dreams and make him feel not so left out. Brian feels a bit better but he can't stop thinking about his dream. And then later, Brian discovers that Nightmare Moon & King Sombra exists! He then reports his finding to Gleaming Shield, and he orders Brian to stay at the temple. But Brian is still haunted of his dreams and flies a shuttle for the old castle, Where Gleaming Shield and 3 other Jedi Temple Royal Guards engage Nightmare and Sombra, the 3 Jedi were killed, but Shield gains the upper hand when Brian arrives. As Nightmare then tries to zap Shield with Force Lightning but it is repealed back at Nightmare, and before Shield can deliver the final blow Brian ignites his own saber and cuts of Shield's hoof at the last second in which both Sombra and Nightmare zap him with Force Lightning and then send him flying off the balcony to his death. And Sombra, then requests him to join his side and he can teach him more secrets about the Force. Which Brian accepts as Sombra names him "Darth Manacore." And he was assign to wipe out the Jedi, and deal with the Sepratist leaders of Sullust. So Brian and squad of Nightmare Stormtroopers attacked the Jedi Temple, whilst Brian killed Younglings. At the same time, Nightmare Moon and Sombra issued Order 77 onto troopers they smuggled into the armies that fought for the Republic. However, this Order didn't work out so well, while several Jedi were killed more Jedi survived. Then Brian leads Selena to a canyon and tricks her that Vinny has a surprise for her. Then some troopers caused a stampede of Dinosaurs, which chased Selena as Brian alerted Vinny and Peter over the matter as they raced to the rescue, where Vinny grabbed Selena from a tree and got her to safety but he was having trouble getting back up the cliff where he met Brian and pleaed for his help but Brian betrayed him and threw him off the cliff and into the stampede where he perished. Then when Selena found Vinny's body, Brian asks what as she done. Selena tells Brian it was an accident, and was trying to save her, but Brian tells her it wasn't her fault. Selena wonders what should she do. Brian tells her to run away, and never return. And she does. While Brian went back to his house and told Sylveon about the situation and about his mission to Sullust. And flies off, and at the same time, our heroes soon return to the temple and take it back. As they investigate the carnage within it. And by now, Brian soon lands in Sullust where he goes into the main room where Force shuts all the doors and massacres the Sepratist leaders. At this point, our heroes discovery Brian's turn, in which Zecora and King Solar Flare go to engage The Nightmares, whilst Thomas, The Sparkles, Royals go to find Brian, and the rest of the gang go to destroy the peck of the Nightmare's army. On the way, Thomas, The Sparkles, Royals inform Sylveon of the news. Where they find out she is pregnant again, as they ask her for help in which Sylveon realizes that they mean to kill Brian. They apologize as they leave, as Brian then gazes at the sun, while a tear streams his cheek. But wanting more answers, Sylveon flies a shuttle for Sullust, but unknown to her, Thomas, The Sparkles, and Royals stowed away on board. And Brian duels with them, only to leave him crippled and burned from his marks. Then a little later, Nightmare Moon and Sombra come to get Brian where they take him to a secret base on one of Jupiter's moons. There, Brian is given a cybernetic suit with new cybernetic arms and legs. And when he rises As Darth Manacore, he asks Sombra if Sylveon is safe. But Sombra tells him that his anger killed her. And Manacore crushes everything in the room and yells out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!". Bio Now Brian continues to be under the influence of Darth Manacore. But underneath the Cybernetic suit, he was suffering dreadfully as his inner good often told him off for his betrayal. And sometimes, he wish he would let it go, and break free from the Empire, and restore everything he did, and let the others beat him up for his betrayel. But he didn't know how Personality Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: 'Brian is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, using '''Form I: Shii Cho. '''In fact, most of the council regard Brian as ''the Master of Shii Cho. And in most occasions, Brian has used Jar'Kai in his dueling. '''Force Skills: Sword Combat: '''Brian also a very skilled Sword fighter. And uses an Orcrist sword as his main sword, being able to block, and deliver strikes at fast speeds, '''Marksmanship: Piloting Skills: Main Weaponry *M16A1 assault rifle (with M203 grenade launcher) *AMT Hardballer Longslide pistol (with Laser Sighting) *Orcrist Sword *Green Lightsaber Trivia *In the previous series, Brian and Snotlout have somewhat a bitter rivalry. Category:HEROES Category:Dogs Category:Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Males Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Riflemen Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Bombers Category:Form I Users Category:Jedi-turned-Sith Category:Fallen Jedi